


Friday Night

by collaroff



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collaroff/pseuds/collaroff
Summary: 初尝试，《星期五晚上》





	Friday Night

威廉走进楼道，门上靠有一个人。哈特•弗洛伊德蹲坐在地上，她的吉他搂在怀里。她睡眼惺忪，衣冠不整，威廉靠近她闻到了稀薄的酒精味。

“威廉，”她伸出手抓住了他的衣袖，“我弄丢了我的钥匙。”

“没关系。”他回答了她，接住了向外倾斜的吉他，哈特挣扎着要从地上起来，长时间保持的姿势使她小腿发麻。她跌倒，威廉扶住了她，她的手按在吉他弦上，有点痛，有点怪异的声音。

“噢。”她笑了。她张开嘴呼气，应该是喝了酒。白雾遮住了哈特，威廉依然可以看见她脸上不自然的红晕。

他打开门，把吉他放回哈特的房间，他听见对方在门口叫他。

她没有进来，上衣的拉链往下落了一半，毛衣的领口皱皱的。她在门口张开双臂。

“我走不动了。”她觉得这个姿势太累，改为扶住门框，威廉看向她的时候她极为镇定地眨眨眼。

他走过去要递给她拖鞋，她毫不客气地就靠上去。

威廉抬起一只手支撑着她，随即蹲下去脱她的长筒靴。哈特抓起了他的帽子把它戴在头上，她好像很开心，但绝对是喝醉了。

“抬脚。”

哈特抓住他的手，用抓住吉他的方式，这有些奇怪，涤纶被摩擦出沙沙声。她用粗暴的方式踢掉了她的鞋子，依然把脚塞进了他手里。她放弃了重量，威廉受她冲击，也倒在了地上。

他们滚作一团——威廉的手握着她的腿，她的外套不堪她的折腾从肩上往下滑，她空闲的手在解他的围巾。威廉伸出一只手固定住她，另一只手支撑他坐起来。她丢掉围巾，把头埋进对方的领口，帽檐擦过他的脖子。

乙醇的味道钻进鼻孔，他叹了口气，想要拉她起来。

哈特却变本加厉，在他起身的同时把腿也缠到了身上。珀拉里斯的前主唱像八爪鱼一般囚住了他。

衣物厚实的触感让威廉错以为自己在球场边抱住了一只吉祥物，但没有吉祥物会在他耳边发出低语和呼吸声。

“我想要听我的音乐。”尽管嘴里没有糖，她说话却含含糊糊的。

“好。”

他让她在床上着陆，转身去按她的播放器，哈特被放在被子上，她坐起来，盯着威廉的背影。

“威廉，我很高兴。”

她翻出床头柜里的糖，将它们扔下去，她踩在棉花上，走在云端中。

“我想要唱歌。”

她没有吉他——因为威廉拿走了它，但她还是唱了，有什么理由不。

威廉坐在地板上。

这有点可笑，舞台只有半米高，观众只有一个人。她合着她自己的声音唱完一首歌。

威廉的掌声混在下一曲的架子鼓中了。

哈特手里还捏着一颗糖果，她把砸向他，他轻易地接住了。

“你为什么不说安可？”

她从舞台上跳下来，靠近他。

她直接踩在地上，她一只脚上的袜子早已经掉了，有点冷，她皱着眉头也拉掉了另一只。

威廉把外套脱下来铺在地上，哈特踩上去。

糖果躺在他的手心里，哈特剥掉了它的外衣。她把糖纸和外套平放着，坐在了他面前。

“威廉…张嘴。”她有些犹豫，她的手指在他的眼前。

他张开嘴，糖果从他嘴唇上擦过，最终落进哈特嘴里。

“你应该说安可！”她肯定地点头，跟随音响的声音继续哼着什么。威廉感觉他们之间的距离越来越近。

“…张…嘴。”威廉看见她脸上由于吮吸糖果造成的鼓包，它从脸颊滚动到嘴边，被一排排白色拦住。

威廉一直垂下眼看着。

红色的糖果被她咬住，送进了威廉嘴里，她用舌头抵了一下，舔到了威廉的牙齿。

草莓的酸味混合着糖的甜腻味，哈特的膝盖跪到了他的腿上。她的指尖由于长期练习变得有些粗糙，还在头上的帽檐这次抵上了他的额头，哈特抽出一只手弄偏了它，他握住了她放在他脸上的那只手。

“哈…”

他感觉到了她的唇钉。

冰凉的一个点。

哈特粉色的唇膏蹭到了他干裂的嘴唇上，他有些担忧地抿了一下，想更改现状，只是让粉色更均匀了。哈特往后移了一点，要用手去擦它。

威廉制止了她。水果硬糖融化很慢，他拿掉了那顶帽子。

哈特是吃惊的，威廉的动作让她跪的有些不稳，她向后仰，威廉拉住了她的手。她躺倒在地上，盯着他灰绿色的眼睛。

威廉的手比她更粗糙，唇钉抵住了他的食指，哈特张开嘴，糖果顺着重力滑到她的舌尖。威廉突然笑了一下，他低下头，糖果只是一个意外，哈特抓住了他的衣领，鼓包移动到右边。

“我把它给你了。”地面很凉，她想要爬起。

威廉没有回答她，哈特就势再次抱住他。她感觉到他僵直的身体和握紧的手。

 

干涸的陆地，红色的太阳，粉色是海市蜃楼。

酒精。

一切都是因为酒精而起，威廉想。可他不想松手，这是天然的情感，就像他种植后布满窗口的常春藤一样，肆意生长。

直到他听见哈特低声说冷了，他终于松开手。这时候反倒是他成为陷阱了。

 

哈特站起来，地面的温度让她清醒了许多，威廉把拖鞋脱给她，她拖着它们走进洗漱间里。

音乐里什么都听不见，他看见乳白色的天花板。

 

她的脸上挂着水珠，灯光下它们和她的装饰一样闪闪发光。哈特俯下身体去看他。

“你不冷吗？”

她去拉他，他任由她指引着坐到床上。

 

她脱掉毛衣，缩进被子里。

“我想要睡了。”

“你呢？”

 

“我…”玛瑙般的眼睛盯着他。他张开嘴，觉得难以言语。

音响里慢条斯理地在唱“离开我”。

哈特摇摇头。

威廉亲吻她的手。他从指尖开始，甲油并没有什么味道，指关节嵌进他的双唇间，他的舌尖打湿了它，他的脸鼻尖抵住手背。

哈特咬住下唇，她抽手的动作转变成摩擦。

鼓点声放大，她很紧张。

她的音乐里没有这样杂乱无章的节拍。

 

“威…廉…”她闭上眼睛，嗫喏着。

她的手指接触到冰凉的东西，它套在她左手的无名指上。

 

“ Do you wanna touch ？“

他沉默了。

“ ……Yeah.”*

 

他们对视了几秒，威廉扣住她戴戒指的手。哈特吐出舌头，这是一个恶作剧？

威廉咬了她一口，金刚石坚固的菱角硌到他的牙齿，哈特吃痛地呼了一声，威廉把她的手按到床单上，继续亲吻她的脸。哈特可以清晰感受到他们不同频率的呼吸，她在尝试移动他们的手，威廉侧过头，松手去拨她的头发。他想要帮她摘下耳环，哈特呆住了。

她极度不知所措。

 

威廉小心翼翼地取下一只。头发轻飘飘的触感让这个情形不太真实。他靠拢这一处，用嘴与牙齿去触碰，哈特颤抖了一下。

贴近耳垂的触感让她感到兴奋，她再度用力咬住下唇。

他们现在贴得很近，哈特把手放到他肩上，他们之间隔着一层被子。

威廉的注意力往下移，从颈部到肩胛，隔着衬衣薄薄的布料，他的脸藏在被子里。哈特的耳膜要被自己震碎，她张开嘴想减弱耳鸣，迎接她的是另一个吻和更剧烈的心跳声。

口腔，舌头，牙齿。

接触，交缠，碰撞。

她迷茫地望向他，从他的眼睛里体会出微弱的笑意出来。

绵长的吻。像结束了一场绵长的演唱会，哈特扯住被子遮住自己，粉色唇膏传回她的嘴上，蔓延至耳根。

没有后台休息的机会，威廉越过了障碍，山脉下面还是山脉，他的手按在山脉和陆地中间，按在床面上。

又一次。

他贴近她的耳朵，短暂地平息她的心跳。

“你愿意吗？”

哈特被戴上戒指的手擦着他的手臂，被子被掀开一半，压在她的短裙上。

“你会陪着我吗？“

“我们会结婚。”

“永远？”

“永远。”

“这是梦吗？”

“不是。”

 

哈特点点头，吻了他的脸颊。

她有些忐忑。“我很愿意与你结为伴侣。”她侧过头不再说话，她的脸被目光灼伤了，它们泛着红色。

威廉什么话都没有说，哈特听见他缓慢地吐了一口气。

接着是“谢谢。”

哈特扭过头去看他的脸。“你不需要谢谢任何人…我愿意只是因为我…想…愿意。”她的声音被音响里她的声音打断。她再度想要拉扯被子。

威廉用手挡住了自己的脸。

“啊……”她断断续续覆水难收。

“啊……“他似乎不想让她看见现在的表情，站起来走向门口。

哈特犹豫再三，磁石在靠近前被隔离。吸引力。

她希望他在出门前能回头看看她。他在出门前回头看了。

“你不能同我呆在一起吗？”

“……”

“永远。”她要提前兑现这个诺言。

 

拥抱缪斯是什么感受？

哈特不是大理石像，她白色的皮肤有更柔和的触感，威廉的手从腰带和衬衣之间的缝隙穿进去。哈特向后缩。

“嗯…有点冷。”

“抱歉。”

“……“她的手从她的腰间出发，攀上了威廉的肩头，吊床会等人躺下来，哈特不会。她把他抓得更紧了一点，解开扣子令她羞愧。

她不是没有穿过暴露的服装，但这显然是不一样的。不一样的是威廉的手。他放在她的腰间，在那里形成了一颗新的心脏，它在跳动着，它尖锐地对她叫着。

她不想离开他了，她不想看他的脸。

她现在是多么窘迫。

威廉在抚摸她，从腹部靠近乳房，她的两颗心脏一齐跳动。冰凉与粗糙的刺激。

感受器。

他的手绕到她的背上，按住文胸的背扣。投手总是很灵巧——她感受到它松开。然后他停下了。

“威廉？”

她惊慌地、无措地看着他。攀登者不会在半途停下，她不知道这是为什么。

哈特脸上的红晕没有褪下。她晕晕乎乎地，至少现在如此，她看见威廉离开了她的床。

“稍等一会儿。”

他走了出去。播放器里她在尖叫。

 

威廉很快就回来了，哈特看不出他有什么改变。他要走过来的时候她出口打断他，“你能…把灯关上吗…我想我们…”

他按掉了室内的灯，只剩音响和播放器的蓝光。

 

糖果硌着她背部，她是真正的公主，没有二十层的鸭绒垫。

她在黑暗中摸索，眼睛适应后出现模糊的轮廓。哈特的手朝上挥动，它们被抓住，布料违背重力往上滑。松开的胸衣成了装饰品，浮在身体的表面，衣料卡在她的手腕处，吻从上面落到手肘。

 

“这不公平，你仍然穿着衣服。”她咬住嘴唇。

“哈。”哈特听见了笑声，她的手被放下，威廉坐到了床沿上。混乱的电子琴和模糊的黑影。

他再度靠近握住了她的手，哈特的手被捉住，触摸到威廉的皮肤，他将他们的手停在胸口，哈特弯曲她的指关节，她直接感受到心脏。

“这……（太令人害羞了。）”她说。她的另一只手抓着被角。她想他现在是赤裸着的，她为她有这个想法脸上发烫。

”威廉…“她低声说，”我（很慌张。）“她没有说一句完整的句子，声带失去控制。她抱住威廉，被单从床上逃走，她惊呼出声。

哈特的头发掩住了他的口鼻，哈特的唇钉摩擦着他的颈部，她的手臂垂在他的胸口处，不太妙。他偏下头，去亲她的脖子，哈特发出笑声，她说了一句痒想要躲开他。

威廉嘴唇擦过她的下颚，她的笑声没止住，她的手从他的肩膀上滑下来，她接受了他的吻，像她期待的那样。这是个比较温和的吻，他的舌头蹭到她的口腔上壁，这同样让她发痒。她想说话结果咬到了他的舌头。

她快速想道歉再一次咬到了威廉的舌头，她的手在半空中晃动，她迫切地要表达自己。

威廉退出了她的口腔去亲她的嘴角。

哈特觉得他可以看见她。

“没关系。”他安慰道。

威廉的脸滑向她的乳房，这是一处低谷，他在接近顶端。他的牙齿在球体上摩擦，直到他伸出舌头，哈特开始哭泣，她丢失了她的心。

她的啜泣声断断续续，她急于抓住什么，可他们的皮肤都是滚烫的，它们要熔化她。哈特的手持续往下，终于体会到异常感，她抓住冰冷的皮带扣。威廉的动作明显顿了一下，他直接抓住了她的手。

她又开始哭了。虽然理由不太一样。

“我（感到）害怕。”

“我可以停下来。”他底气不足。

“我觉得你会烫伤我。”

 

哈特解开威廉的皮带，他们的手指都很灵巧，黑夜不能阻止什么。她眷念地摩挲着它的表面，热传导。

她要逃离了。

没有被子的遮挡，冷空气也能亲吻她。强烈的对比让她打了寒颤，她不由自主地朝前扑。威廉原本是坐着的，他又被按倒，哈特听见他无奈又急促的呼吸声。

“你还好吗？”他有点担心。

“我…我很好。”糖果压在她的膝下，皮带掉在她裙面上。

“我能够拿回它吗？”他说的是皮带。

“可以。”她回答了。

威廉的手摸到了她的大腿，他不是故意的——因为它就掉在这一块。她的皮肤光滑，黑幕下威廉仍旧可以分辨出她是白色。

他的手在裙面上停留，裙面也是皮质的，哈特屏住气。她是真的不知道该怎么办了，她不想再丢失她的大脑，她的恐惧那么无济于事。

她可能反会把威廉烫伤。

 

她的耳边轰隆作响，她和他接吻打断他。她觉得她成为了乐器，她很吵。她又亲吻了一次他的脸颊。

威廉在短暂地呆滞后回应了她，哈特积极而主动，她揉乱了他的头发。

“我的裙子。”她给出明显的暗示。她需要被触碰。没有人到达过这里，迟迟到来的羞涩感。

哈特捂住脸，没什么两样。他听从了她。

她是节拍器但不能标识任何一首歌。

威廉的手在摸索拉锁，他另一只手扣在她的腰上。她很柔软，每一处都。

威廉变得小心，他要避免自己粗暴，这很难，很难办到。

“你可以站起来吗？”他解开了裙子，他的喉咙像被开水烫过。哈特的胸口碰到了他的头发，裙子从腿上滑落，他托住她的脚使得她站出来。

他用牙齿去拉扯她内裤的边缘，哈特有些不稳，她感觉到他的呼吸，她快没力气。她帮他拉下内裤，去安慰他失败的牙齿。他们又接吻了，哈特坐到他腿上，布料擦得她很不舒服。

她喜欢接吻。

她喜欢…（威廉。）

她被吓了一跳。她的吻停下。她摸到威廉的脸，眼皮、鼻子、嘴。湿润的…她用手撬开他的牙齿，深呼吸，他们深呼吸。风与甬道。

 

平复呼吸不是一件简单的事，威廉移动了他的脚，裤子蹭到了她的阴唇。她的手掉了出来。威廉听见她急促地吸气声，他当然不知道发生了什么，他认为是他咬痛了她，他轻柔地按摩她的手。

哈特的手心被威廉的手指按压着，她极力制止自己开口。电火花，呼吸困难。指尖划过皮肤的触感传递到她的每一个神经元，她不能停止呼吸。

威廉还在移动他的脚，他把它们从她的身下拉出来。尽管他的动作很慢，这还是有点粗暴，哈特被握住的手带动她的身体抖动，威廉也感觉到了。

“哈…特，”他的声音有点陌生，“你还在害怕吗？”

哈特摇摇头，她意识到他并不能真的看到，艰难地张开嘴：“不…我…没、什么。”她捂住自己的嘴。

公平地，像她说的那样，确认了她的情况后，威廉褪下他的裤子。哈特在他放手后恢复了心跳，“威廉……”她变得敏感，不安感侵蚀了她。这一瞬间很长——他很快就回握住她的手。她又叫了一遍名字。

“威廉？”

他在亲吻她的掌心。她感到他的手掌和她的手腕之间有什么东西挡着。她把另一只手伸过去，感到它掉到床上。皮肤的摩擦，她倒在床上，床单被她蹭到卷起来。威廉帮她扫掉床面上的糖果，他的一只手按到她的肩膀，他亲吻她的左半身，从戒指到小腹，他的手再上移，按到了她没用到的枕头，他们隔得很近，哈特橙色的眼睛在黑夜里，像是燃烧的火焰，他情不自禁的靠近，她闭上眼。

还有一只手停在她的小腹，她在亲他的时候感觉到它在下滑。它划过股沟、阴蒂……哈特睁开眼，她又咬到了威廉的舌头，她睁大着眼睛，望着他。阴道里的异物感让她想要说什么，她知道那是他的手指，她只是、她觉得自己不太对劲。她要同他说话，只能吐出简短的元音。

“我…不会伤到你的。”她已经听不出他的声音，他好像经历了一场重感冒，“如果……你感到不适……告诉我。”

他的探索让她感到兴奋，她用枕头隔开他们，想让她的声音听起来小一点。她努力保持平静，可她能感觉她腹下在跳动，渴望，她渴望触碰亲吻拥抱，她渴望他，她渴望欣快感。威廉夺过了她的枕头，他压住了她的声音插入第二根手指。她的口腔被占领，她所有的话都卡在喉咙里。失去了枕头她抱住了他。他身上的液滴落到她的胸口。

她推开他。

“你（在）忍（耐）吗？”他猜她是这么说。哈特喘了一口气，他的太阳穴一直跳。任何时候他都喜欢她的声音，它从音响里放出来，它从她的喉咙里放出来，他更靠近她的喉咙。

具有侵略性的吻，他的手指也没有停下来。在发现新大陆时探险家们会测绘地图，他们会发现山陵与河流，这正是威廉在做的。而这是未知的，他又慢又轻，这与他用手指常做的恰好相反。他吞掉了哈特发出的所有声音。

她的手还未移动位置，汗水聚集在她的手心。威廉很紧张。他对待她就像在触碰游乐场的棉花糖。

他没有动作让她难受，她现在是捕手。她支撑自己坐起来，威廉没有料到，没有控制力道。

欣快感腐蚀到了她的牙齿。

她没咬住，呻吟声逃出了牙齿缝。威廉正在扩张的手要往外抽。

“你还好吗？”他搂住了她的肩部想看清她的表情。

“我…”哈特带有一点鼻音，“不要停下…”陌生的感觉和羞耻心令她哭泣。她再度坐到他的腿上，和他的手一起。这让威廉有些难受，她的小腿碰到了他的阴茎。

哈特愣了一下。

“你很难受吗？”

威廉没有回答她，他挪动了一下，使她从膝盖转移到小腿上。这样他们不用离得太近，是他控制不了的距离。他的手指随着移动微弱地屈伸。哈特的身体开始颤抖，他在刺激她，效应器做出反应，分泌出透明的液体。

羞耻加剧了她的抖动。她迟迟不能开口。

威廉的手离开了她，她拥有了占有欲。

 

恐慌的空虚感。她害怕自己会失去，就像失去同伴那样。威廉及时地扣上了她的背，她被拉了回去。

她的背部是由曲线构成的，威廉从下往上描绘它。哈特亲吻他的手臂，汗水藏进她嘴唇的纹理中，她感受到咸味。

她抬头看见黑影里威廉的嘴唇，他张开它们说了什么，被吵闹的音乐声吸收掉，哈特也张开嘴。

“可以。”

 

威廉的手摸到她的大腿内侧，她向上拥抱他，她勾住他的脖子，舞台般热切地。她感觉他稍微换了下姿势，他在床上搜索。

哈特要帮他而摸到了他手里的保护套，它让她回忆起童年时代的机油。她打翻过它们，她摸他的手确定那是什么。威廉已经使用了，她只拿到一个塑料包装壳。

“唔…”她知道这是什么。她抬头亲吻他。雄蕊不能给雌蕊授粉，性交只是为了爱。

这是哈特断定的，这也是真实。威廉没有直接进入她。他缓慢而温柔地。就像观光的柴油列车，在每一处皱褶都做停留。

这太难熬了，她变回了八爪鱼缠住他。

“我不再是十六岁了。”哈特说。

她确实感受到了不适，她不觉得他的感受会更好，她的嘴唇贴住他的耳朵，“摇滚是激情。”她说。

“我能带给你的。”

她在音响里呼喊“快乐”和“爱”。当威廉开始动的时候她感到后悔，疼痛和快感都给她的喉咙带来压力，她就算不开口她的声音也在房间里回荡着。

她的歌声。

激情。

她无地自容，她听见她甜腻的尾音，她们交织在一起。她确实感觉到快乐。她在舞台上永远快乐。

快感和羞耻心。

架子鼓不是他，他从不跟随她的节奏。哈特的呼吸是紊乱的，歌词也是乱的，她好像听了一首新的歌。

“威…廉…”她否定了这个名字，这是不可复制的，这不是她创造的。噢，他也是乐手。

还剩下一个单词，她模模糊糊地想。传染快乐。

“爱。”她接下了这句歌词。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *是Do You Wanna Touch Me? (Oh Yeah)，这首歌的歌词


End file.
